Dreams do come true
by Kat wesley
Summary: This is a story in Ron's perspective of how he falls for his best friend Hermione, with lots of bad things going on and upset emotions, will he confess his love for her? Harry has feelings for Ginny and same with her. Will they even confess?This is set in
1. Dreams and phone calls

Read and review please! thankx

This is a story in Ron's perspective of how he falls for his best friend Hermione, with lots of bad things going on and upset emotions, will he confess his love for her? Harry has feelings for Ginny- and same with her. Will they even confess?Find out and read on...

Ron Wesley was walking in a field of flowers singing a beautiful song, and then right before his eyes he sees his long time crush and best friend – Hermione Granger. He starts running towards her as she does aswel then………. "Ronald Wesley! Come down now and have your breakfast!" It was his mother Mrs. Wesley. _Uhh great! _"I'm coming mum!" Ron shouted. 10 minutes later, Mrs. Wesley calls to him again from the top of the stairs. Finally our sleepy Ron gets up and heads down stairs nearly tripping over every step he took!

"Hello our little Ronniken's!" said George walking past him and messing up Ron's hair. "Aww did little Ronnie have a bad nightmare?"

"Shut up Fred!" yelled Ron.

"Fine then just don't shout at us in your dreams then, ok?" Ron had no idea what they were talking about, but he just put it past him and walked to the kitchen to eat up his pancakes his lovely mother made especially for him.

When he had finished he went back upstairs to his room to find an owl sitting on his bed. It was Hedwig - Harry's owl. So Ron raced to his bed patted Hedwig and read the letter Harry had sent him.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? I am fine at the moment but am having troubles with the Dulsery's, but nothing new! Have you been talking to Hermione lately? Because I haven't heard from her all holidays so far. Well I am so happy that soon it will be time to go back to Hogwarts! I was thinking that we could meet in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow; I'm sending a letter to Hermione after I am writing this._

_Well write back to let me know if you will be coming tomorrow, ok? Well looks like Dudley is angry cause I ate his last choc-chip biscuit! Better go, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow._

_From Harry_

Ron read the letter again and replied to Harry saying that he will be at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 11am. So he went to the window with the letter in his hand and gave it to Hedwig. "Thanks Hedwig" said Ron patting the top of her head. Then she flew away into the distance heading to the muggle house.

Ron jumped onto his bed and thought about all the years which have past and he hadn't even told Hermione how he felt about her. He was too scared because he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her if she said no. It would be very awkward between the two from then on.

Last year in 5th year at Hogwarts Harry told one of his biggest secrets to Ron, that he fancied Ginny- Ron's younger sister. Ron on the other hand knew that Ginny liked Harry too. A few moments of thinking and Ron went down stairs took the _"Felly phone"_ And run back upstairs.

He was going to ring Hermione for the first time!

'_Ring ring ring ring ring ring'- _Hello this is the Granger family we are not home at the moment but if you could please leave a message after the beep and we will get right back to you, thank youRon thought for a moment before leaving a message. – "Uh this is Ron Wesley, Hermione's best friend, uh could she please ring me back when she's home- ooh umm thank you." And he slowly put the phone back down.

"Hello son who did you ring?" asked his father Mr. Wesley.

"Hermione but she's not home." Said Ron looking at his father.

"Well- I bet she'll ring back." Said Mr. Wesley patting Ron on the head and walking downstairs. Ron slowly fell asleep…………

He was running very fast now with a happy smile on his face, she was so beautiful with her long brown curly hair and her brown eyes flickering from the sunlight of the blue sky surrounding them. She was carrying a basket; I wonder what is inside of the basket? Sweets? Could it be sweets? But his mind was on his beautiful Hermione drawing even closer each second. He was only a couple of meters away when…………_ 'Ring ring ring ring- _"Hello?" asked George answering the phone. "Ooh you wanna talk to your boyfriend do you? Ahha ahha, I'll go get him for you- no wait he's just coming downstairs now." _Who could it be? Is it Hermione?_

"Oooh Ron it's your dream love!" said George flickering his eyelashes.

"Shut it George!" Ron yelled. – "Uhh hello?"

"Hi Ron it's Hermione!" said a cheerful voice.

"Hi mione. How are you?" Ron said with a big smile.

"I am great you sound great too!"

"Thanks, how have your holidays been?"

"They are just great, yours?"

"Their ok, boring though- "

"Have you done all your homework?" said Hermione is a strong voice.

"Yes Hermione! It's all done no need to worry." Said Ron smiling; she was just how he remembered her to be.

"Well are you coming tomorrow, umm to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes defiantly!"

"Well then I will see you tomorrow!" Hermione said with a giggle.

"Yes! Cant wait- bye Mione."

"Bye Ron." Said Hermione and she hang up.

Ron couldn't believe it he was talking to Hermione on the Felly Phone!

"A Natural way of chatting isn't it Ronny?" said Fred prancing over to greet his brother.

"Yeah- "

"So what did she say? Your girlfriend?"

"Number one it's none of your business and number two she's not my girlfriend!" said Ron getting a touch red in the face.

"Well then, you do know that dreams do come true don't you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah- well uhh no I don't believe in that rubbish!"

"Well this rubbish does actually come true."

"No it doesn't I don't believe you!" Said Ron now yelling at his brother.

"You will one day Ronnikens, just don't come crawling to us for help when it does come true!" said Fred and he walked away messing up Ron's already messed up hair.

"Don't mess up my hair!" Yelled Ron. And he stormed up to his bedroom with a loud thud of the door! _Dreams don't come true-_ Ron thought, _they are just mixed up emotions haunting you until you cant stand it no longer. _And with that he slowly fell asleep dreaming of talking to Hermione on the phone- yet again.

Well i hope you enjoyed that chapter- 2nd chapter coming soon...bye bye

luv kat


	2. You're a better friend

She was only a couple of metres away from him…. now only inches away…. (Hugs) "Hello Ron." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"H…. hi" Ron said smiling back. "What's in the basket?"

"Ooh we are here to have a picnic!" Hermione said, and she layed out the blanket for both of them to sit on.

Ginny came in Ron's room to wake him up, as she did she saw Ron smiling in his sleep, she just laughed and threw the blankets off him. "Wake up sleepy head!"

"Wha…. what?" Ron said slowly opening his eyes. He saw Ginny smiling at him. "What?" He asked again.

"Ooh nothing…come on it's already 9am…get up."

"All right." He said in a grumble.

Ron got dressed into the best clothes he had and raced down stairs to have breakfast. Then when it was 10:30am, so the Wesley's headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was 11:05am and Ron had been waiting there, to him for like a long time. _"Where are they?"_

"Hello Ron!" called a voice Ron could hear. Then he turned around and was suffocated by a not-very bushy haired girl.

"Hermione!" said Ron with the biggest smile he had on in ages.

"How are you?" she asked pulling away from the embrace.

"I'm good, you Mione, how are you?"

"I'm great! I missed you heaps…Ginny!" And Hermione ran to Ginny giving her friend a big hug.

"Hello Hermione, you look great!" said Ginny.

"Thanks and you do to."

"Hello Hermione dear, you are looking very pretty today. Isn't she Ron?" Mrs. Wesley asked him.

"Uhh…. yes she is." Ron said going red, which was noticed by Ginny. But Harry who was coming behind Ron to scare him distracted her.

"BOO!" Yelled Harry; so loud in his ear that it gave Ron a headache for a while.

The trio were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron talking and eating the sweets, which they had bought earlier.

"Umm…how's your head Ron?" asked Harry.

"It's fine now, thanks to you!" said Ron laughing. Then he stopped laughing to look at Hermione who was buried in a book (as usual).

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing!" said Ron quickly. _Wow she's beautiful! _Ron thought to himself.

"It's our second last year at Hogwarts, I just realized." Said Harry starting a new conversation.

"Yeah, it's gone so quick." Said Ginny coming over to join them.

"But it's your third last year Ginny." Said Ron looking at her like she was some weird person.

"Yeah, well I'm going to miss you guys." Said Ginny.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you, but really it's not going to be goodbye." Said Harry.

"Of course it isn't, it's just a new life starting ahead of us." Said Hermione looking up from her book.

"Well look's like your out of your own world now, doesn't it." Said Ron.

"Ooh shut up Ron!" Hermione said giving him a glare.

"Wow! I've never seen you glare at me before!" said Ron with a look of shock on his face.

"Well you never look closely enough now do you?" Hermione said looking satisfied.

"Yeah I do, you're my best friend!"

"Well why do you treat me like a piece of Malfoy?" asked Hermione as she stood up starting to walk away.

"I do not! Malfoy is a git!" said Ron who was now standing as well.

"Well that must make me a git now doesn't it!" Hermione yelled at him, ignoring all the faces, which were staring at the two. She walked away heading upstairs but felt a tug at her left arm. "Just let me be Ron, please!" And Ron let go and watched her go upstairs wiping her eyes.

_Well maybe I'm the Git!_ Ron said in his head.

"Would you like a doughnut Ron." Asked Hermione.

"Yes please." Said Ron smiling.

"Here you go." As she handed him a chocolate doughnut.

"Thanks. After this would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Hermione said smiling.

"By the way you look beautiful today."

"Thank you, and you look handsome." Said Hermione with a giggle.

"Thanks." Said Ron going into a daze. "You hear that music?"

"Yes I do."

"Let's dance after we eat."

"Ok!" said Hermione in a laugh.

"Ron…. Ron? Wake up!" said a voice, which sounded like… "Harry?" Ron asked confused. _What is Harry doing in my dream?_

"Uhh mate you have been asleep here for over an hour."

Ron looked around, he was in the Leaky Cauldron, and he had fell asleep on the table.

"Really? Was it that long?"

"Uhh yeah. And Hermione still hasn't come down stairs…maybe you should…"

"Talk to her? I was just going to do that." Said Ron finishing Harry's sentence.

Ron started up the stairs… "Good thinking Ron, you're doing the right thing." Ron heard Ginny say downstairs. Ron headed to number 9, the room in which Hermione would be in, he got closer to it…_knock knock._

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Uhh…it's the stupid git Ron." Ron said saying what he thought at the exact moment.

"Ooh…umm…come in Ron." Ron opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on her bed all red in the face from crying.

"Look…I'm…"

"Come and sit down." Hermione said interrupting him, and pointing to a spot next to her.

He sat down next to her and looked into her _beautiful eyes._

"Hermione I must admit that I was the git back downstairs, don't you think you are mione."

Hermione smiled.

"And what I am trying to say is that I am really sorry if I hurt you, and that I never really mean to hurt you…I'm the git not you!" Ron said looking down slightly.

"Ron…I accept your apology, and neither of us are a stupid git, only Malfoy is."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Said Hermione smiling, and she moved in for a hug. "Thank you Ron, you're a great friend."

Ron hugged her back and said. "You're a better friend than I am."


	3. Lottery winner

Hey again. Thankx everyone who has reviewed my story so far… well here's chapter 3! Enjoy! ;)

Ron took her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing with him. Then he placed his left arm around her waist and his right holding her hand.

"This is a great picnic Mione." Said Ron.

"Thank you." Hermione said sweetly.

Ron twirled her around in circles with his finger…

'_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' _It was the alarm clock!

"Uhh go away I don't want to wake up!" said Ron thinking out loud.

"Well if you want me to go away, I will." Said Harry standing at the door smiling.

"Ooh sorry 'Arry I didn't mean to say it to you."

"It's alright, come on get up. I'll just be downstairs."

"Ok."

Ron piled his scrambled eggs onto his toast and looked at an empty seat usually filed by Hermione.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" He asked.

"Uhh I think she's gone with Ginny to do some last minute shopping. You know girl stuff."

"Ron dear, I forgot to tell you your father won a lottery prize of …" started Mrs. Wesley.

"He won what!" said Ron interrupting her.

"He won us some money of about $5 000!" said Mrs. Wesley running to Ron and hugging him tightly that he couldn't breath!

"Wow! When did…"

"Ooh and Ron dear there's a Christmas ball at Hogwarts this year and I decided to get you a new tuxedo."

"You what! Gee thanks mum!" Ron was so happy for the rest of the day.

On the train ride to Hogwarts 

"I'm so happy for you Ron!" said Hermione happily.

"Thanks. Hey Harry what are you going to wear?"

"My tuxedo from last time I guess."

"Cool." Said Ron.

Ron seemed to go into a trance when…

"Well look who it is- Scar head, the mud blood and the weasel." It was Malfoy _(who else would be that nasty)_

The trio all gave him a look of hatred.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Ooh nothing, it's just I saw this 'small' picture of your dad Wesley in the Daily Prophet, well look's like you won last prize in the jackpot!"

Hermione stood up and faced Malfoy.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a git Malfoy?" And before she gave him time to answer she punched him hard in the nose.

"How dare you… you filthy mud blood!" said Malfoy and he looked from Ron and Hermione smiling, then said. "You two make a great couple because you are both alike- one, you both are not wealthy and rich, and two, you both are worthless pieces of dirt."

Ron began to stand up when Malfoy was leaving, but Harry pushed him back into his seat. "Just stay, there's no use in beating him up- just a month's worth of detentions."

Ron got out of the train and hopped into a carriage, followed by Hermione, Harry and

Ginny.

"How was your train ride Harry?" asked Ginny.

"It…was umm…" started Harry.

"Depressing and let me mention mean!" said Ron.

"Ooh… you and Hermione had another fight, hugh?"

"No! Malfoy said that… that" And Ron looked like he wanted to cry, but he just looked out of the window and stared into the night's sky. Hermione was doing the same thing, but she had cried.

Harry mouthed out to Ginny that he would tell her later, and she agreed.

"Welcome! I hope that you all had a lovely summer, and let me say hello to the first years, and welcome to Hogwarts…"

"Blah blah what ever what ever, let the feast begin." Said Ron quietly so that only Harry and Hermione could hear him. Hermione let out a giggle, and smiled at him. _He has lovely eyes._

"Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore and he clapped his hands together, and down popped the food.

"Hmm I'm starving!" said Ron.

"Aren't you always." Said Hermione.

Ron just smiled and began eating.

"Uhh Ron?" said Harry.

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking, but have you forgotten all those things Malfoy…"

"Yes actually, I'm just going to pretend it never happened!" Ron said and he glimpsed at Hermione who quickly looked away. _That's a different attitude! _Said Hermione to herself. _I guess I'm doing the same thing though._

Later that night the trio and Ginny were sitting in the common room. Ginny and Harry were in a eye locking conversation, Hermione was reading a book, and Ron well he was day-dreaming.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Said Ginny yawning.

"Good night Ginny." Said Harry. "Yeah I might go to bed too, night everyone."

"Night Gin. Harry." Said Hermione.

"Ooh Night guys." Ron said waking up! "What book you reading Mione?" asked Ron yawning abit.

"What does it concern you?" asked Hermione looking weirdly at him.

"I just want to know!"

"Fine. Hogwarts a History volume 2! Happy so now you can tease me." Said Hermione.

Ron just looked puzzled at her and said. "Hermione I wasn't gonna tease you about anything."

The look on Ron's face is what Hermione believed. It was very serious!

"Ooh… umm sorry Ron."

Ron smiled at her knowing that she was a tiny bit confused of Ron's seriousness.

"I think that I'll go to bed Mione, you should too, it's getting late and you know you could hurt your eye's reading so long in the night."

Hermione looked up from her book at him and smiled. "Ok, well good night Ron."

"Night Mione." He started heading upstairs, when Hermione called for him.

"Ron, I forgot something!" said Hermione and she ran towards Ron and hugged him. "Thank you Ron. Good night."

Ron just stood there looking more puzzled then ever. "Night."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! He he I thought it was good! Review please 

Signed Kat


	4. A best friend in need

Hey again…im glad u r liking my story…Thankx for al the reviews! Luvs Ya!

Here is chapter 4

"Ron I'm getting really dizzy." Said Hermione who was being twirled around by the finger of Ron.

"Uhh…umm sorry Mione."

"It's alright. Hey lets go for a walk."

"Yeah ok. Shall we." Ron said and he put his arm out for Hermione to hold.

"Ron? Hello earth to Ron?" said Harry.

"What? Ooh I better get up." Said Ron yawning.

"Yeah I think you should."

In the Common Room 

Hermione was chatting to Ginny, when Harry giving Ginny a morning hug interrupted her.

"Guys, is there something going on between you to?" She asked.

"No! Why?" Both Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"Just asking." Hermione said and glanced at Ron who was staring at her. "Morning Ron."

"Morning. Lets go down to breakfast, come on."

"Ok, coming you two?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry said who was actually red in the face.

In the Great Hall 

(The seating arrangements in the Great Hall followed by this- Ginny and Harry were opposite of Ron and Hermione.)

Hermione was going to ask everybody what they had, except she only asked Ron because Harry and Ginny were talking, each going red in the face.

"Hey Ron what do we have?"

"I think we…have…Potions! What!"

"Err…Professor Snape." Said Hermione getting a shiver.

"Harry come on we gotta go." Said Ron.

"What! Ooh, bye Ginny." Said Harry.

"See Ya."

"Harry seriously is there something going on between you and Ginny?" asked Ron.

"No Ron!"

"Uhh Harry do you fancy her?"

"Well…uhh…kind of yeah. Don't you dare tell her!"

"I knew it!" screamed Hermione. And everyone looked at her, she went red.

Both Ron and Harry laughed the whole way down to potions.

"Everybody be seated." Said Professor Snape in his usual tone. "All of you shall now be experts at all the easy potions that we have done in much earlier years. If not, then you are to come back for a detention tonight, understand?"

The whole class nodded.

"Well I am going to be testing you on these potions with the partner who I pair up with you. Malfoy you will be with Granger, Crabbe will be with Wesley, Potter with Goyle, Pansy with…..(you get the idea)

Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at each other sadly, then aparted from one another.

"Hello Granger." Said Malfoy, but Hermione ignored him. "I said hi to you mud blood."

"Don't call me a mud blood." Said Hermione very quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I said- DON'T CALL ME A MUD BLOOD!" said Hermione and she kicked Malfoy in the shins very hard. Ron was watching the whole thing and was tempted to go over and help her, but Professor Snape was walking over to them.

"What is happening here, Malfoy explain please."

"Hermione started calling me names, then I said very nicely to her to shove off! Then she kicks me in the shin!"

"Granger, 30 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tomorrow night, understand?" asked Professor Snape.

"No!" said Ron coming over and facing Snape. "She doesn't deserve this, Malfoy's a lying git!"

"Excuse me Wesley what did you just say?" asked Snape.

"I said that Malfoy is a lying git!" said Ron who was red in face and didn't care if he got a detention. At the moment he was sticking up for his dear friend.

"Wesley you will have detention with me and Granger tomorrow night at 7pm, and you will also get 50 points taken off you."

Harry was standing there not knowing what to do.

"Now get back to work, or you will both receive a months worth!"

Ron looked at Hermione, who was red in the face. She glanced at Ron and what he could see; she had tears in her eyes. He just wanted to go over there and comfort her, but he couldn't.

On the way to Lunch 

There was silence for a couple of minutes then Ginny came over.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Harry. Hey guys." She said. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and decided that he and Ginny should let them talk alone. "Ron, Hermione me and Ginny are just going to go and see Luna, ok?"

"We are?" asked Ginny, but was quieted by Harry. "Yes we are, see you both later."

"Bye" said Ron.

"Ron." "Hermione" they both said each other's name at the same time.

"You go first Hermione."

"Ok, umm Ron why did you get yourself into trouble just by sticking up for me?"

"Hermione I want to stick up for my friends, and you're my best friend so I do more than just stick up for you. I even can get into trouble for it too."

Hermione just looked at him-_ That was a very sweet thing to say, he is really growing up now!_

"Well thank you then, for sticking up for me." She said smiling, and she kissed his check very softly but made Ron blush red.

Ron smiled back and said "Uhh…your welcome mione."

They both had smiles on their face the whole way down to Lunch in the Great Hall. When they got there they saw Harry and Ginny both sitting next to each other again talking, both Ron and Hermione gave each other a look of happiness, and sat down.

"Hi you two." Said Harry.

"Hey Harry, and Ginny." Said Ron.

"Have you two sorted out your problems?" asked Ginny, who obviously was told by Harry of what had happened.

"Yes." Said Hermione smiling at Ron.

"Ron, what's that red mark on your cheek?" asked Harry.

"What? Uhh…I don't have any red mark on my cheek it's probably just my red face again, you know." Hermione giggled at this statement he made, of not wanting to tell Harry she kissed his cheek.

Well that's the end of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it :D review please…. much appreciated! He he

Signed Kat


End file.
